Blue Daisy
by band'o-jets
Summary: After her brother dies in a gang-related shooting, Teru finds herself caught in the middle of an all out drug war between the police and the gangs of Tokyo. Not only does she find out that her brother has always led a double life, but that her own life might be in danger when rumors of the recipe for the hottest drug on the market is encrypted on her phone.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Daisy**

Chapter 1 A Blue Funeral

HER-

I could feel the nausea spreading, causing aches and pains in every bone, every crack, and every corner of my body. My eyes were closed, lids red and puffy from nights of no sleep. My back throbbed from hours of being hunched over, holding myself up with arms and knees and there was an indefinite twinge in my neck due to my heavy head. There was pain and there was sadness, but no actual illness to speak of. I wasn't actually sick, but it would have been the perfect way to describe how I felt.

I didn't dare try to walk away, nor did I say anything as I opened my eyes. I just stood there like a lifeless doll, feeling numb in my shoes. There was twenty some odd people all dressed in black, but I didn't know anyone here. Even the people that looked familiar seemed to grow more and more disconnected with each time they looked at me. It's funny how, at a funeral, all the people you thought you knew avoid your eyes the same way they avoid a stranger on the streets.

While the preacher droned on in the background, I got countless apologies and condolences from people who I couldn't put a name or face to. (Either because they had avoided me previously or they had decided to hide their faces with hats and sunglasses). Almost half the crowd was made up of John and Jane Doe's. And this angered me.

My brother deserved better than this. But unfortunately this was the best funeral that our small income had to offer. A small, crappy church and a handful of solitary strangers.

We had lived a humble lifestyle in downtown Tokyo; my brother was trying engineer, and I was just out of college with a business major. We were both working jobs that had absolutely nothing to do with what we had studied for and we were also barely scraping by. But even as failures in that aspect, my brother had always taken great care of me and had easily supported the both of us. I remember him quite fondly, but looking at him now was hard.

I turned to look at the open casket.

Soichiro Kurebayashi's face was serene, but pale and frosty in a deathly sort of way. His long black bangs curved off to the left of his thin face and his dark eyes remained closed. Although he was dressed for the occasion in one of his nicer dark grey suits, his mouth was drawn in a thin line, a maroon-colored silk tie wrapped around his neck like a noose.

He was resting on cushy, red satin cloth that made him look like a vampire, and he seemed as though he might sit straight up and tell me some ridiculous story or rumor that he had heard from the crazy cat lady in the apartment above us. That was my brother as I remember him. Fun, free-spirited and silly, never mature but always loving.

People might have described him as being at peace in this very moment, or that he was pushing up daisies in heaven. But I knew that his face had had an indescribable amount of pain written on it when he died, and that there was an injustice curved into those lips of his that the funeral home had forced out.

My brother's death was no coincidence and I intended to find out who was responsible. I had committed myself to a promise that I would avenge his death and find who had pulled the damn trigger.

But I couldn't think things though clearly with all this pent up anger inside. As always there were agents who had assured me that they were investigating the crime scene and whoever had been involved in that late night's shooting spree, but I couldn't help but feel that they were incompetent.

"**Jeez this funeral's a fucking bore…"**

At first I couldn't believe it. Who had the nerve, the audacity, to say that insensible comment at a funeral? I whipped my head around to beat the shit out of the unforgiveable prick that dared to say that out loud. But when I did, I didn't meet face to face with anyone. **"Who the hell?..."** Dazed and confused I turned on my heels and headed straight for the car, not caring anymore that people were looking at me bewildered, or that the preacher had stopped in the middle of his sermon to call after me.

"**Teru! Teru!"**

I just blindly continued away from this awful thing of a funeral.

I knew it wasn't right to leave my brother alone with all those people, but I would be back later to sort everything through. I just needed my own space and time away from those alien beings to collect myself.

Slamming the door of an older limousine model that had been ordered for the funeral, I folded my arms and called up to the driver in a frustrated and heavy-handed tone, on the verge of crying. **"Drive me back to my house, it should be back within city limits, somewhere between Izumi and Chuo."**

There was mostly silence, then the driver with unusually bright blond hair stuffed in his driver's cap turned around. His face was in a cold and calculating glare, eyebrows furrowed and a piping cigarette caught between terse lips. There was an air about him that convinced me he was an asshole and a look in his grey-blue eyes that assured me I was right.

"**Treat me like some obedient dog huh? Why don't you walk yourself home you A-cup, whiney bitch. I've got better things to handle than a girl who can't afford manners."**

His lips curled in a sneer, as he pushed his cap upwards with his thumb, leaning closer towards my face. I couldn't help but gag due to the amount of smoke in the car, but I forced myself to meet his gaze.

Rolling down the window I bit back my tears and spat back a saucy retort, throwing myself into the seat as though to act comfortable and hide the fact that I really wanted to cry.

**"Please drive me home AND… go fucking bald, whoever the hell you are."**

* * *

**So I have just finished reading a couple of volumes of Dengeki Daisy and have absolutely loved it. Here's a chapter about the story I'm working on, unfortunately it's not a manga that is widely written about here on FF. Compared to Inuyasha or Naruto there's only a handful which is kind of sad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dengeki Daisy Fanfiction**

Title: Blue Daisy

Chapter 2 Ransacked

HER-

"**Here are the belongings that we were able to retrieve, you may search through the valuables and take what you wish."**

I sighed a deep breath as the police officer gave me a plastic bag full of the pocket junk that my brother had always carried around with him.

The station was abuzz with so many bodies running in and out of different rooms. Self-important people were complaining; raising their voices as if no one could hear them while the latter tried to understand what the hell was going on. The telephones rang every five minutes like a hospital on a bad day and peace remained absent in this part of the world. I sat down in the waiting room, annoyed with everything, and tried to piece through my brother's belongings.

There were a couple of items: a nasty handkerchief, a rubber band ball, a cigarette lighter… the officer should have just emptied the bag out, but I guess he thought that somehow an empty billfold and a broken watch might become precious to me.

The only significant object there was his phone, a black flip with an average antenna and lousy service. Also, a curious looking coin, imprinted with a flower wreath covered in thorns. I pocketed the cell and coin and threw the rest out.

There was no one to make note of my leave so I hurried before I wasted any more time, slowly making my way down the steps of Tokyo. The day was a muddy grey and there might have been plants drinking to their heart's content if Tokyo wasn't such a cold, technological mayhem.

I hated how futuristically dim and bleak Tokyo looked today, especially with all the rain.

I didn't have another shift at work for a couple of days, and I would need to explain my troubles to the landlord sooner or later. Paying rent would be a bitch now that it was just me.

Another sigh, I rubbed my eyes and noticed how bleary my eyes had become from lack of sleep and… **"BZZZZZ." **I stood still, confused on where the sound was coming from and looking around, as if the buzzing came from elsewhere. I patted myself down, searching for my brother's crap piece of phone. Finally, I flipped it open. It was probably from a friend, a co-worker, someone who wasn't aware of the situation and needed to be told that this number would no longer be in service.

The message read like this:

_Soichiro, I didn't get a proper farewell at your funeral.  
Typical, right? And now I'm thinking that you'll  
respond. Jeez, something's not right with me._

_-Daisy_

I didn't know what to say or how to answer, but without a second thought I started to type back a message. Somehow, something in that text had made me react, made me want to reach out to this person, who may have been hurting as much as I had been the past few days.

_Dear Daisy, I'm his sister. I'm sure that Soichiro  
would be pissed at you for missing his funeral.  
You know how he was, punctuality and all.  
But if you were that important to him, you would  
know that he would have forgiven you on the spot._

_-Teru_

I bit back on my bottom lip, not sure if I should press the send button. Would it even be right for me to answer on my brother's behalf? It seemed wrong and invasive to respond to one of my brother's personal friends, especially since he/she seemed to use the text as a final good-bye. I didn't question much as I pushed the green key to send, all the time concentrating on the tiny screen as I bobbed and weaved through traffic.

At 5 p.m. in the evening Tokyo traffic slowed and the crowded streets emptied as rougher company began to patrol downtown. Drunks and druggies were the common, and on the corners old perverted men were lucky to find street hookers who would fulfill their kinky cosplay fantasies.

Populated towns were more likely to harbor inner city gangs, and that was what made Tokyo such a dangerous place to be at night.

I stayed mostly to the established sides of town, where police stations were on every other block and the arcades illuminated the darkness of suspicious alleyways.

Five hours had passed since and I still hadn't gotten a reply back. _'Damn.'_

Not that I had really expected anything. Not much anyways. I kept glancing down at the phone, flipping the screen open to close like a nervous tick. It became more so of a habit as I grew bored, flipping the phone open just for fun.

Passing the hours away at an arcade to people-watch instead of going home was starting to grow old and I no longer felt like the "Daisy-person" would reply.

I sighed, third time of the day, rubbing my eyes as I stood up, deciding on the return trip home to grab some need groceries. But as I did, I ran into something more solid on my way out of my seat. Something warm and human.

I blinked several times before looking up. Boy was that a mistake.

Glaring down at me with cool, hard eyes was the same asshole cab driver at my brother's funeral. I didn't dare back down, but now that we met face to face I realized how tall he actually was.

The asshole stood a little over six feet, was in his twenties with a decent build on the body and a sour looking face. He was dressed casually in a lighter jacket despite the cold, and his hands were clenched inside his pant's pockets like he was already pissed. There was a short-lit cigarette jammed in his teeth as he twisted a smile.

And his hair… I gawked openly at how blinding it was. His hair was definitely dyed; there was no way that hair that blonde grew naturally.

He blew a cloud of smoke and the aroma of booze and tar on his breath immediately overwhelmed me. I assumed he had been drinking all night to get that pungent of breath and that he'd probably be huffing and puffing later tonight because of tar build up. Satisfied with my disgusted face, he brushed past me, only to turn around and tip his head at me and then left.

On the way home I couldn't get his damn face out of my head. That arrogant son of a bitch who had tested my patience one too many times kept reentering my thoughts and giving me an unwanted headache. I didn't even know the guy and I already hated him more than all of Japan's Most Wanted Criminal List combined.

I tried to think of other irritating little shits, like people who didn't pay off debts or people who left the toilet seats up when they left the bathrooms. I concentrated on combining all of my frustrations of the world and dumping it on the asshole's broad shoulders.

But all thoughts came to a sudden halt when I reached my apartment door, creaked slightly open as if someone had already made their way into my living room.

With a hesitant hand I reached for the light inside, making sure to check that I was alone. I walked inside, playing the part of a shocked, young girl coming home to tragedy.

The inside of my apartment was trashed. What little furnishings and home embellishments I had left had been either broken, torn or stolen. The window facing east had been shattered and the wind had blown papers and other articles around the room like play things. I couldn't speak or even move to do something about the mess. I was stuck just staring, feeling sick once more as I collapsed to my knees in a panicked state.

I just rocked back and forth, clutching my knees close to my chest and mainly focusing on the table in the middle of the living room. The wood had a large crack through the center and all the picture frames had been smashed to pieces. _'This isn't happening to me…' _Maybe it was all of the problems I had in the past few days that were building up, but I went numb again. And this time I couldn't feel anything... The pressure of adrenaline rushing through my veins made me so oblivious to everything that I wasn't even aware of the strong hands that grabbed me from behind, forcing a cloth over my face. I didn't even rememb…..

* * *

**Well here's the second chapter. I hope you like it, although I felt I rushed it a bit. **


	3. Chapter 3

Dengeki Daisy Fanfiction

Blue Daisy

Ch. 3 Housing Situations

-HIS-

To be honest, there wasn't much to do at the time and the idea of having to scrounge up work was an unnecessary hassle. The rest of the crew was already hustling over to join me at base and I didn't feel like exerting any more effort than I had already had to, to crack through various company's online firewalls. Five to be exact. Being a hacker was a pain in the ass.

The butt of my cigarette had burned through clean and would fall off and burn me if I didn't switch it soon, but I took no notice. Leaning back in an older worn-out suede couch with my laptop I positioned it to where the light reflected off my glasses. My eyes skimming the top of the blacked out screen with tiny white pixels.

Subject: R&D (Read and Destroy)

BEE AND FOX BRINGING IN NEW MEAT TODAY.  
LEADS ON POSSIBLE KUREBAYASHI FIX.  
REPORT BACK IF NECESSARY

It was short and sweet but to the point. The others had found a lead that might bring their team one step closer to getting onboard for the hottest new drug on the market. This was what I had been waiting for.

Knowing those two… I scratched the back of my head in an aggravated gesture. Bee and Fox weren't known for being the most trustworthy of henchmen to bring in a new target this early in their employment. Whatever poor innocent had stumbled into their path was bound to get roughed up.

My shabby apartment was a bit lonesome, and only a couple pieces of furniture really made it less than a box than it already looked. Countless wires were hooked up to the computer monitors and outlets that lined the wall. There were scanners and multitudes of other technical instruments strung about in a lazy manner.

In other words, it was a complete mess.

"**YO TASUKU!"** They always made an annoying entrance when barging into my apartment. _'Jeez'_, **"what do you think you guys are doing? You're not supposed to deliver to my place, ugh take whoever it is to headquarters, we'll do…" **I hesitated, glancing at the limp body slung over Bee's shoulders like a rag. A young girl, in her early 20s? _'What the…'_

Bee, a darker-skinned man with scars freckling his body had a sour look on his face today and a stubborn jackass of an attitude to boot. He re-adjusted his sunglasses and tossed the girl on the floor, giving him the ability to scrounge through the refrigerator for any beer or leftovers.

"**Don't give me that Tasuku, Master told us to leave her here, some kind of problem down at HQ. There might be spies or some shit going on."** Fox pulled his face up in a nasty grin, plunking his body down on the couch besides me. In size comparison, Fox was nothing to Bee, but it was obvious that something thicker than blood bonded those two. Maybe stupidity.

In a flash, Fox clipped the girl's face with his foot, scratching behind his head almost sheepishly as if he was embarrassed. But he continued like nothing was wrong, grinding his foot into her back. **"We kinda got carried away at her house dude, you shoulda seen the fun we had in trashing the place. Anyways she didn't put up much of a fight. The rumor about her cell phone was bogus though, nothing but stupid pictures of ugly schoolgirls."** He snickered, tossing the phone on the couch as he squatted down, grabbing the girl's face tight and pulling it close to his own.

I shot them both a blood-curdling glare, **"get the fuck out of here and stop bothering me. Both of you."** I closed my computer screen to address them both but they left in a hurry. There was no reason to threaten them for the girl's sake; in reality they were a just bunch of punks only capable of bullying weaker prey. However, those were the sorts of people that this company targeted, stupid-minded freaks who were easily manipulated.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands and sulking at the big task ahead. Something I had been doing all too often.

The girl still lay on the floor, unconscious for the time being and vulnerable. There was no telling what Fox and Bee had done to her, and I had no doubt in my mind the sickening ideals of those low-life scum. But now she was my burden and I'd have to take care of her. _'Man, what a hassle.' _I gently scooped her up and moved her into my bedroom in the other corner of the house, looking at the cuts and bruises she sported on her arms.

"**I can tell you're not going to like me when you wake up…"** Brushing the hair from her face, I noted the similarities she shared with her older brother. Though I saw the same stubborn face and persistent energy, there was a crease in her brow and overall sadness that set them far apart.

I couldn't help but frown as well as I felt down her arms and legs, luckily nothing had been broken. _'Those bastards, I'll fuck them up if they do something like this again.'_ This was a tricky situation I had fallen into.

If I let this mission go on for too long I knew that eventually there would be nothing left to do but to give her up. Consequences… casualties… My cover could be blown and either side would gladly kill me on the spot. There really was no winning side that would benefit me.

But nothing was set in stone yet. I could easily use her to my advantage at the moment. And as long as she didn't figure out who I was, she would be safe.

I glared over at the phone on the couch, wondering whether or not her brother had actually put his dark secrets in there. If she really did know about what her brother had been working on his whole life, she would be blacklisted and he would be forced to actually do harm to her.

"**Soichiro, she really is your sister. You should have been more careful in not involving her."**

* * *

-HER-

First thing I noticed was that it was way colder than we normally set the thermostat. Soichiro would have definitely thrown a fit by now if he were still here… alive that is. _'I'm sure heaven is nice and toasty'_ I mused silently as I pulled the covers closer to my body, still shivering from lack of heat in this goddamn room. Not to mention that it was so bright.

It was morning already?

Had I been dreaming? My eyes tried desperately to open, the sun filtering in and reflecting off my eyelashes in an array of little sparkles. I began rubbing my eyes to try and dust away the sleep that stuck to my eyelids like glue. It felt like I had been asleep for hours.

So it must have been a dream that my apartment had been trashed, I had been kidnapped and that… I tossed the covers off.

A certain uneasy mood gripped me as I tried to stretch my arms, my left arm catching against the handcuffs that kept me chained to the bed frame. I guess it wasn't a dream. **"Oh shit."**

But there was no need to start screaming and beating the walls just yet. I was alone, but it seemed as though the room had been prepared for having a guest.

I glanced around, taking in the unfamiliar room. The colors were bland, noting that the tenant really had no time for home décor. Besides the bed, there was a random chair with a random sandwich and a bag of chips that seemed to have been left for me (hopefully). The window on the far side had sweeping curtains that let in the sunlight, but also kept me from viewing the outside, and from escaping. It was a prison cell, no more, no less.

I had little to say of what had happened last night, and my face and body felt bruised and swollen from a beating I did not remember. Why was I even here?

This felt like some shit out of a suspense/horror thriller movie where a strong-willed girl wakes up and finds herself having to fight off mafia sharks out to get her fortune. But I had no money, no fortune, so I couldn't possibly be the heroine of the story. So it only left grim details of my demise… I couldn't help but imagine the worst.

The anxiety of it all was enough for me to rip out my hair, pull my teeth, or bash my head against the wall. A thanks to the nobody's who never told me that an active imagination might be my undoing.

As the side door creaked open, I shielded my body as if I could protect myself against whoever this asshole was. I would claw that fucker's eyeballs out faster than a big cat on a gazelle, there was no way I'd let myself become too vulnerable.

But even before he spoke I recognized that snide grin and that bleach blonde hair with a snotty attitude. The man who I barely knew but already hated more than the devil himself.

"**Morning you A-cup, whiney schoolgirl. Better stop trying to break the damn bed frame to free yourself or you'll have to pay with your body! You'll address me as K from now on, got it A-cup?" **


End file.
